As a container for cosmetics and the like, a pumping container with a lid body has conventionally been known as described in Patent Reference No. 1 (Japanese Patent No. 3278023). The pumping container has been designed elaborately to meet customers' taste.
Further, various products have been sealed so as not to be freely opened by customers while on display or to be purchased by customers with confidence that they have not been opened.
Sealing is done with containers containing various products such as wine, seasonings, cosmetics, and the like. For example, a cap sealing system has been described in Patent Reference No. 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-open 1998-53261), in which the mouth of a container is overlaid and sealed with a shrinkable resin film. In this example, an unused state can be confirmed by the presence of an unbroken sealing since it is necessary to break the sealing to take out the content.
Further, a means for sealing PET bottles containing soft drinks adapts a structure in which a thin brittle bridge is provided on a lid body as described in Patent Reference No. 3 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-40297). An unopened state is confirmed by the presence of an unbroken thin brittle bridge.
Further, a means for sealing a tube container in which a sealing member provided on an opening part is broken upon use is generally known (for example, Patent Reference No. 4).
Furthermore, conventionally, a sealing means in which a whole container is placed into a packaging bag has been widely known.
Patent Reference No. 1: Japanese Patent No. 3278023
Patent Reference No. 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1998-53261
Patent Reference No. 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2003-40297
Patent Reference No. 4: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-225894